A night in Darilium
by Liana21
Summary: How I've always imagined that last night between The Doctor and River in the singing Towers of Darilium before The Library events.


River was making a tea for herself when she heard a familiar whooshing from the living room, she left the mug on the counter and went there for find the TARDIS materiliasing in the middle of the room.

The Doctor came out dressed in a tuxedo and River, as always, threw herself to his arms for kiss him.

'Hello, Sweetie, I've missed you' Said River

'Me too, River" Said The Doctor

'Where we going' Asked River

'What do you think about the premiere party of Gone with the Wind' answered The Doctor 'My friend Clark can get us in'

'It's sounds lovely' Said River 'Let me get prepared'

River eent directly to the bedroom for dress and The Doctor sat on a chair for waiting. And then he saw it, on the desk next to him, he recognised the logo of the company immediately, with shaking hand he took the letter and began to read.

Estimated Professor Song

I write you in representation of my boss, Mr. Felman Lux.

After read your latest investigations he wants and interview with you for a delicated job he wants offers you.

If you are interested in details, please call to the number written on the top of this page for arrange the details of the interview

Signed

Miss Josephine Evangelista

The Doctor knows what it meant, what he had been afraid for a long time. The Doctor had willings of say to River that wouldn't go to that interview, but he knew he couldn't. He had known her there, if he tried to prvent it, it'd cause a paradox that could make a hole in the had to go to the Library, she had to go to die.

'River' Said The Doctor with just a thread of voice 'Are you going to this interview? '

'The day after tomorrow' said River meanwhile she came out her bedroom.

'You know, change of plans' Said The Doctor 'Forget the party, I want something more intimate. What do you think about the Singing Towers of Darilium?'

'Oh, I love it' Said River before kiss him again 'it was about time you make it, you promise it to me in our first date'

The Doctor and River arrived to a beautiful restaurant, and River was delighted when she saw that The Doctor had booked a private balcony with the best views of the Towers. The show of the Towers was beautiful, they sing the traditional songs of the myths of Darilium meanwhile huge jets of water and lights of a thousand colours danced around, River was enjoying it, but she couldn't avoid notice that The Doctor wasn't as cheerful as he always was, he even looked as he was trying not to burst in tears.

'Are you fine?' Asked River

'Yes, River' Lied The Doctor 'I'm just going with the show'

Meanwhile they're waiting for the desserts, The Doctor got a TARDIS blue box with a red bow out of one of his pockets and hand it to River.

'This is for you' Said The Doctor 'I've made it specially for you'

River gave him a big smile and opened the box where she found a sonic screwdriver.

'Oh, it's beautiful, I love it' Said River before go once more to kiss The Doctor.

After the dinner and the show The Doctor and River went back to River's flat.

'It's been a marvelous night' Said River 'The Towers, the dinner, your gift, one of the best nights of my life, I don't want it to finish.

'Me too, River, I don't want it to finish' Said The Doctor meanwhile she drove him to her bedroom.

The Doctor woke up before her, his Time Lord metabolism didn't need so much sleep and he always woke up first. He got out of the bed trying not to wake up River, put his clothes on, gave her a kiss on his forehead and take the TARDIS off River's flat with silent engines. He felt himself unable to say her goodbye, and less knowing what it was going to happen.

River woke up a cpuple of hours later, she didn't felt anything strange about be alone on the bed, because she knows The Doctor always woke up earlier, but she felt it when she noticed that the flat was in silence. The Doctor always stayed for breakfast and she could hear him on the shower or in the kitchen, she looked for him all over the house but she couldn't find him or the TARDIS.

And then she saw an enormous bouquet of lilacs, her favourite flowers, on a table. And when she got close to them, she found a note.

Good luck on your interview

Love you, always

The Doctor


End file.
